Sinergia
by demel.honney
Summary: Junto a su Mausoleo había 7 flores secas. Cada una con una historia, cada una con un pasado. Cada una susurraba palabras al frió mármol, que yacía cubierto por las hojas caídas del sauce. Sentimientos de los personajes delante la tumba de Kira.


**Autor: **

**Título: **Sinergia

**Resumen: **Junto a su Mausoleo había 7 flores secas. Cada una con una historia, cada una con un pasado. Cada una susurraba palabras al frió mármol, que yacía cubierto por las hojas caídas del sauce.

**Sinergia**

Primera flor: Eglantina

Las sombras del mundo se entremezclaban a mí alrededor, rodeándome, atrapándome… condenándome lentamente. Me asfixiaba con sogas invisibles que únicamente podía ver yo. Presionando, irritando, desgarrando.

Aún así mis pasos no vacilaron. Falta poco. Falta muy poco, me repetía constantemente para no desfallecer. Aguanta, no te hundas. Aún no. No todavía. Paso tras paso, con determinación, con sangre fría… dejando tras de mí un rastro de terror impregnado en cada trozo de cielo.

Y ahí estaba. Acunado entre las inmensas ramas de un Sauce. Enterrado entre hojas, en las sombras. Enterrado en un mar sediento. Enterrado en muchos sitios pero no en el olvido. No soy la única que no puede olvidar, hay más, muchos más. No pueden, no quieren olvidar el rostro del condenado.

Su mausoleo estaba intacto, justo igual que la última vez. Solitario, atemorizante, invadido por la nostalgia y hojas que cuentan el tiempo sin cesar. El ángel reposaba tan afligido como la vez pasada, seguía llorando tu muerte, o quizás solamente estaba llorando por el dolor que has causado. El dolor que todavía causas a pesar de que tu último aliento fue devorado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El sol del atardecer empezaba a colarse entre los árboles, hasta iluminar el rostro del ángel de esplendorosas alas, pareciendo que estallaría en llamas en cualquier instante. Porqué, el ángel que vigila tu sueño eterno, tiene unas alas como las que siempre deseaste: elegantes, hermosas, grandes y sobretodo, dignas de un Dios.

Pero los dioses no mueren, Light. Los dioses no huyen. Los dioses, Light, no pueden volar.

A fin de cuentas, no te hacía falta ser un Dios para deslumbrar a los demás. Con tu encanto, con tu insultante inteligencia, con tu caballerosidad, con tus sonrisas de amor fingidas, te bastaba para destruirlo todo a tu paso.

Y al igual que caí yo, todos los que rodeaban tu oscura aura fueron cayendo uno tras otro. ¿Pero como resistirse? ¿Cómo resistirse a que un ser perfecto, un Dios ante los ojos del mundo, te mirará a los ojos? A ti, a una persona como cualquier otra. Vulgar. Indigna. De alma manchada. Me hace sentir eso y más, pero me siento importante, soy alguien. No solo soy una alma más vagando por el mundo, no, no a su lado.

Y a pesar de que me humilla, me desprecia y me trata con tanta frialdad que casi puedo notar el hielo clavándose en mis entrañas, directo, sin tregua, corroyendo…

No puedo, No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo odiarlo, ni dejarlo de amar con la misma intensidad que el primer día. No puedo alejarme de mi única fuente de amor, de su falso y siniestro amor. Porqué estoy sola. Sola ante la crueldad corrosiva.

No hay escape, no existía desde el principio. Era un viaje sin retorno, y yo lo cogí sin pararme a pensar si realmente Dios existe.

Pero todo ha terminado. No más muertes, no más tinta, no más destrucción, no más sonrisas falsas de amor fingido. Nada más, solamente el dolor en estado puro, en su naturaleza.

Dolor que tú nunca podrás sentir, porqué naciste para ser amado, pero no para amar. Porqué nunca se vio algo parecido a un "te quiero" en tu rostro esculpido en mármol. Estático, inmovible. Siempre en su sitio.

Y aquí estás, como siempre deseaste. Considerado y venerado como un Dios, con hermosas y embriagantes alas y, sobretodo, convertido en una leyenda que perdurará durante siglos, si no es para la eternidad. Porqué nadie pronunciará el nombre de Kira, el creador del nuevo mundo, sin un deje de admiración, temor y amor corrosivo en la voz.

Y quizás, solo quizás, al lado de tu nombre haya el mío, siempre acompañándote, donde quiera que estés, aunque solo sea un libro. Quizás la gente me compadecerá, o quizás no. Quizás se dará cuenta que caí en un bosque de espinas del cuál no había salida , por un amor enfermizo. Quizás comprendan, que era imposible no amarte. ¿Quién sabe…?

Y así reposas, con un quizás y una Eglantina como único acompañante, mientras mi figura se aleja lentamente, hacía el horizonte.

**FIN**

**Eglantina: **Es un tipo de flor que en el lenguaje de las flores significa: amor y sufrimiento siempre van juntos.

Pienso que esta flor coincide con los sentimientos contradictorios que tiene Misa hacía Light, así que elegí esta flor en vez de otra.

Gracias por leer este fic n_n en principio constará de 9 episodios. Los 7 primeros tendrán como título el nombre de una flor, y cada episodio será contado por una persona distinta, salvo que será en el mismo lugar. De momento, quedaría así:

Capitulo 1: Misa.A

Capitulo 2: Sayu.Y

Capitulo 3: Sachiko.Y

Capitulo 4: Matsuda

Capitulo 5: Mogi

Capitulo 6: Aizawa

Capitulo 7: Near

Capitulo 8: Ryuk

Capitulo 9: L y Light.Y

Eso si, para saber el nombre de cada flor tendréis que esperar a que se cuelguen todos los capítulos. :p Espero Reviews! ¡Si no… me deprimiré y no escribiré! xDDD

Hasta el próximo episodio!


End file.
